secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
New Rome
Current Status New Rome is currently dead. Although some actions may have been made to restart it on the Main Grid Kharne Spyker tried to recruit underaged players from the Teen grid version of New Rome, thus resulting in alot of them beign reported by teen grid veterans who had transfered. Kharne Spyker seems to be M.I.A since a couple of months after his transfer, Although various Roman armour wearing avatars have been spotted throughout military hotspots committing illegal acts such as spawn camping, and using banned guns. Founding New Rome is one of the leading military superpowers on the Teen Grid. It was founded circa the second Gridwide War, also known as the Furry-Human Total War. After the ban of Darckk Trilam, New Rome had a period of governance under Junkfooddog Zwiers and Cloud Koba, and is now led by the resident Kharne Spyker. It appears that a new leader will take over soon though and bring Rome to a new level of epicness that was never achieved previously. Rebuild After the brief scare on May 26, 2008, (the mass ejection and invitation of people to be the group's owner, the abandoning of the group's land, etc.) One of New Rome's Legatii, Kharne Spyker, has proposed to rebuild Rome, borrowing a sim (Dugley) from MichaelRyan Allen, a high-ranking Roman. Since then, MichaelRyan has abandoned his sim and left the group. New Rome resides in their traditional home, Rowling. History New Rome was founded by Darckk Trilam in April 2006. New Rome was an aggressive army, developing in the sandbox. They built new technology and the original suit of armor in this sandbox stage, but still lacked a base. They also recruited excessively here. They soon engaged the Dragon Honor Army of LEO Damone, and after several battles sabotaged the D.H.A. The Dragon Honor Army returned awhile afterwards as Valkyrie Alliance, however, around this time Talon initated their first transgressions. New Rome sided with the Furry Plateau forces under Reggie Clifton, and their allies, in the war against Black Talon and their allied forces. This spawned from a previous transgression when New Rome declared war on Black Talon for overturning previous alliance agreements, creating an ages-old rivalry that exists to this day. The Furry Plateau returned to normal civilian duties after a Black Talon griefing run, and at the end numerous groups were defamed or made famous. New Rome soon had their first functional base built in the simulator of Carroll, the Arx Complex. Arx was the sight of many battles, and the aggression with Black Talon and the Valkyrie Alliance multiplied continually. Soon, New Rome built their second headquarters, and their most famous one. The Nox Complex, which followed the Nox skybase in Rowling, marked the age of New Rome's actions as a imperialist major army, the apex of their development and power. New Rome continued expansionist actions. Various enemies soon included British Military, a army developed by t3hh4x Orr, a joke army that had just been founded by Copper Shriner. Adversity soon mounted after the ban of Darckk Trilam in mid-2007, alongside the revival of Black Talon activity. Betrayal from Kion Kuhn led to a period of New Roman depression, as Junkfooddog Zwiers and Cloud Koba took power as Legatii. New Rome soon incubated for some time, weakened by the loss of Nox Complex. The birth of a loyal ally, ASR, and coming of the Omnissiah Kharne Spyker in early 2008. New Rome returned and built their fourth major headquarters, Mactus in Rowling. After Junkfooddog Zwiers was hacked, Kharne was set to owner by Cloud Koba and set forth to rebuild Rome, creating the Noctus skybase in Rowling. New Rome now continues to fight Black Talon and the remaining Spartan Empire members (since merged into Black Talon). Not long ago, a truce has been struck in a coordinated effort with major Grid leaders to stomp out the Spartan Remnant forming within the borders of Black Talon. The members of this Coalition include the Roman Empire, Ne'tra, BM, Valkyrie Alliance, Arditi, and ASR, - which constitutes as the first major joint-powers War in Teen Grid History. The group is known as the Grid Factions' Treaty Organization, GFTO. Alas many groups have left since the forming of GFTO, leaving Stratius(BM), Rome and the sub-group ASR. Culture New Rome's culture is based on the concept of the Roman Empire never falling. An imperialistic nation, New Rome's designs were heavily based on the book "The Myriad", a book about the Palatine Empire, a nation representing a ressurected, modern version of Ancient Rome. New Rome is governed by a Bilateral Republican form of government, being ruled by the Emperor with actions taken by the Senate. Recently New Rome has taken on a Warhammer 40k-esque feel, with several battlecries and other details making allusions to it. Many pieces of photoshopped propaganda were created throughout New Rome, many which were created by The Nimbus. Hierarchy New Rome's ranking system has remained the same for some time. Trainees are called recruits, and civilians are called citizens. New Rome is ruled by an Emperor, or in his stead a Legatus. Almost all ranks are in Latin; these ranks including Legius, Triarius, Desturion, Centurion, Praetor, and more. The rank for scripters, builders, gunsmiths, and armorers is Mechanicus. The rank of Judicator also exists, only known to have begun mysteriously in the zwiers administration as the supreme 'judge of rome', holding third in command power with various abilities rumored. The rank is and always has been occupied by TonyH Wrangler since conception. Related Reading *Second in command *TribeSeven *Squadron *Administrations of the Office of Emperor *Le Jong Expedition *Roman Genealogy *Battle of Turkey Day *Roman Industries Mk2 Ferus Missile Frigate *Roman Ranking History *Roman-Talon Cold War Category: Teen SL Category: Military Category: Military Groups